<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我弟弟总想杀我怎么办 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328500">我弟弟总想杀我怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>藏源，ooc 小圣太太点梗，暗影源和赛博半藏的同居生活，同居三十题筛选,有车。<br/>因为实在想不出这两个人不打起来的方法就做了私设，ooc预警<br/>250粉贺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我弟弟总想杀我怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相擁入眠</p><p>凌晨两点，半藏的房间门口传来了脚步声，作为一个警惕的忍者他直接清醒了过来。房门被打开，只见双眼迷离的源氏提着刀冲了进来一刀砍了下去，半藏立刻闪身从床上翻起，他拿起床边的短刀架住再次批下来的刀刃以免房间里更多的东西受到损坏。<br/>
源氏身上一身酒气，一闻就知道他跑出去喝酒了。机械的身体虽然并不是不能喝酒吃东西，但分解酒精的速度相对来说就过于缓慢，只是一点酒就能让他们醉的不省人事。<br/>
“半藏！我要杀了你！”这么说着，源氏再次向前批砍，然后脚下虚浮一时间脱了力直接倒在了床上。醉的五迷三道的源氏感受到了温暖的被窝扔下刀就钻了进去，过一会就传来了平稳的呼吸。<br/>
“这么大了还是让人不省心”半藏叹息着将两人的刀刃扔在一边，他抱住源氏让他的头靠在自己的胸膛上也睡了过去，两人相拥度过了一个并不算和平的夜晚。</p><p>一同外出購物<br/>
住在源氏这里并不是半藏的本意，他们都是机械忍者就被组织安排在了一起，半藏是之后加入的所以只能用了源氏的屋子。<br/>
源氏的屋子里空荡荡，除了最基本的家具什么都没有，冰箱里也空空如也，这让人觉得他们可能喝西北风就能过活，然而即使是机械忍者也需要摄入蛋白质和碳水化合物，无奈的半藏只好出去买东西，不过要买的东西太多他一个人拿不了只能拽上了像猫一样炸毛的源氏。<br/>
两人走出家门，外面在下雨，半藏打着伞，源氏在距离他一米的地方警惕的看着他，半藏想稍微靠近源氏就亮出刀刃呲牙咧嘴，无法，半藏只好自己走自己的，不在乎源氏是不是会被水淋湿短路。<br/>
两人买完东西准备回家，期间源氏什么都没有买，只是仇视的盯着半藏，可能是盯的太入神没有注意周围，堂堂忍者被路过的卡车溅了一身水，全身都湿哒哒活像一只落汤鸡。<br/>
“拿着”半藏抓着源氏的手将他从人行道边缘扯到中间将手中的伞塞进了他空出的手里。<br/>
“别把东西淋湿了”<br/>
说着他就抱着刚买的东西大步向家走，源氏拿着伞在原地愣住，一时间不知该作何反应。<br/>
半夜一起看恐怖電影<br/>
半夜，半藏并没有睡意，变成机械忍者之后他就很少休息，闲着没有事情做的时候他看到了刚买的电视决定随便找个节目看一下，然后就翻到了夜间恐怖电影。<br/>
抱胸坐在沙发上，半藏忽然听到了身后有响动，偏头躲过几发忍者镖，半藏叹了口气但并没有回头。<br/>
源氏就在他身后，这点他太清楚了。<br/>
刺杀未果，源氏被电视上的剧情吸引了目光，他不知不觉的趴在了沙发上，看着看着又从沙发靠背转移到了沙发上和半藏坐在一起，聚精会神的样子就差手里捧着爆米花。半藏用余光看着源氏的侧脸，脸上的表情微动，但因为面罩挡着并看不出什么，他收回了目光将自己的注意力放在剧情上享受和源氏安静呆在沙发上的时间。</p><p>一方的起床氣<br/>
凌晨五点，源氏举着刀溜进了半藏的房间，他从天花板上飞身跃下却被半藏轻松躲过。<br/>
“有完没完！”半藏紧紧握住源氏拿刀的手臂一个翻身将他压在身下，身上的机械关节因为用力的缘故都冒出了热气，源氏的刀被硬生生抢走，半藏一把将刀贴着源氏的侧脸插进了地上，微微低头，他对上了源氏那对充满戾气，不服输的双眼。<br/>
“想打过我你还差得远！”说着他将挣扎的源氏压出了房门，然后翻身躺在床铺上继续睡他的觉。<br/>
门卫的源氏忽然觉得他像是一个被主人教训了的猫，思绪一出，源氏立刻炸了毛。</p><p>烹飪<br/>
早餐一直是半藏准备的，他这个人自律的可怕，即使变成了机械忍者那些习惯依旧没有丢弃。他会定时在六点钟起床做早餐然后出去晨练。<br/>
他一直到会给源氏留一份早餐，没什么特别的，很简单的煎鸡蛋配上薄饼，但总比源氏不吃或者吃泡面强。<br/>
最一开始源氏根本就不碰半藏做的饭菜，但半藏就是持之以恒的每天早上做两个人的份，到了后来本着不浪费粮食的心理，源氏会在半藏走后把早餐吃掉，再后来他会远远的等半藏把早餐做好，这幅画面足够温馨，但两人都没注意到。</p><p>大掃除<br/>
按照半藏的生活习惯，他每星期都要做一次大扫除，这是他作为人类时保留下来的习惯，即使屋子很干净他也要彻底扫除一遍。这个过程源氏是不会参与的，他会一直窝在自己的屋子里直到半藏忙完，半藏也不会勉强源氏参与，就好像他们小时候那样，只是源氏不会再叫半藏哥哥，也不会再在他扫除的时候过去捣乱。</p><p>瀏覽過往照片<br/>
半藏是没有老照片的，但源氏还保留着一张，放在相框里，上面布满了被揉捏之后的折痕。他很多次想要将那张照片撕碎，扔掉，但最后都舍不得，以至于那张照片现在还好好的放在桌上。<br/>
源氏不会让半藏进入自己的房间所以半藏从没看到过那张老照片。自己的仇人离自己那么近按理说他早应该和半藏杀个你死我活，但就像这张照片一样，在他的心底他还是舍不得。<br/>
“明天一定会成功的”再次刺杀失败的源氏看着照片说。<br/>
“今天就先这样吧”</p><p>吐嘈對方的生活習慣<br/>
源氏以前就是个家里蹲，现在还是个家里蹲。除了出任务外他几乎不出门，而半藏还继续着他作为人类时的死板生活，要放在以前他们两个早就该互相嘲讽，但现在他们的关系如履薄冰，唯一在乎的就是对方能不能胳膊腿完整的回到家里，仅此而已。</p><p>早安吻<br/>
源氏发誓如果半藏敢吻他的话他就磕掉半藏的大牙，他一点都没开玩笑。而半藏对这件事并没有什么兴趣。</p><p>替對方挑衣服<br/>
半藏受够了源氏的裸奔，他顶着忍者镖的暴雨将源氏硬拉去了服装店，店员被两人之间的低气压震慑根本就不想靠近。无论半藏给源氏看什么衣服源氏都把头一扭表示不满，最后是半藏硬给源氏套上了卫衣，因为这件事他的脸上被割了好几个口子，就像被猫挠了一样，好在源氏没有当众把衣服扒下来，不然半藏可能就要当场揍人了。<br/>
討論關於寵物話題<br/>
两个人对毛茸茸的东西都不太有兴趣，而且他们任务繁重，一个月不回家也是常事干本不可能养宠物。<br/>
“而且我养一个源氏就已经够了”<br/>
半藏对着满是刀痕的地板叹息。</p><p>接對方回家<br/>
一次任务中，源氏被病毒入侵了机体，莫伊拉和安吉拉一起进行了三天三夜的紧急抢修才终于把他从失控的边缘救回来。半藏看着空荡荡的房间忽然觉得有些太安静了，他甚至开始想念源氏不停刺杀他的日子。<br/>
于是在源氏可以出医疗仓之后半藏直接申请把源氏抱回了家，他回想着母亲经常在他们生病时做的那道菜的菜谱做了一碗鸡蛋羹。<br/>
源氏没有拒绝。</p><p>穿錯衣服<br/>
一次任务来的比较突然，半藏从厕所的洗衣篮里随便拿了一件衣服穿上就走人了，等到任务过程中发现衣服紧的完全施展不开手脚的时候才意识到自己拿成了源氏的衣服。<br/>
半藏的字典里没有失败，为了将任务成功的进行下去他也体会了一把裸奔的感觉，因为是机械忍者所以地方根本就没有在意他有没有穿衣服。半藏忽然就明白源氏的无所畏惧是怎么回事了。</p><p>一方受輕傷<br/>
半藏久违的得到了一天的休息，呆在家里等着源氏的刺杀，可是左等右等也没有等到源氏。擅自打开了源氏的房门，躲过了迎面而来的忍者镖，半藏看见坐在床上明显手臂损坏的源氏。<br/>
“你再往前一步我就杀了你”源氏恶狠狠地说，半藏觉得自己看到了一只弓起背的黑猫。<br/>
“你健全的时候都杀不死我你觉得现在的你能杀了我？”半藏嘲讽，迎接他的是源氏的刀刃。<br/>
单手很难保持平衡，不过几个回合源氏又被半藏制服了，他仅剩的手被反剪在身后，半藏仔细查看着手臂的破损。<br/>
“小问题，只要让安吉拉给你重新维修一下电路就好了”半藏放看了源氏，源氏依旧恶狠狠的盯着半藏。<br/>
“真是弱者才会受伤”半藏的语气很是嘲讽。<br/>
源氏的刀刃又劈了过来。</p><p>“你自己呆着吧”再次制服了源氏，半藏离开了源氏的房间，虽然依旧带着那副嘲讽的表情，但心中好像有什么忧虑的事情被放下了。</p><p>滾床單<br/>
开始当然不是什么害羞或者温柔的事情，半藏总是这么粗暴，尤其是被惹毛的情况下。不服输的源氏还在努力挣扎，但被牢牢地压在了桌子上。<br/>
打开身下的护甲，里面的液体省去了润滑的需要，半藏直接将自己巨大的灼热插了进去。<br/>
机械的神经比作为人的时候敏感许多，源氏直接呻吟出声。半藏在他的敏感点上狠狠碾过，一阵阵快感刺激得源氏将背挺了起来。<br/>
“半藏我要杀了你！”生理泪水从眼角流下，源氏用变了调的声音狠狠的咒骂着半藏，半藏充耳不闻，嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑报复性的再次狠狠碾过源氏的敏感点，然后在他即将高潮的时候将自己的分身退了出去。<br/>
“半藏！”源氏的手狠狠扣住桌子，但他就是不说一句求饶的话。<br/>
等的腻了半藏将源氏再次压在桌面上将他的臀部提起狠操了进去，直到源氏被高潮折磨的神智不清，他甚至毫不客气的全部射在了里面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>